


I'm on fire

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, but he uses vibrator on harry, i don't know what should i write here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это все Джефф виноват. Во всем виноват Джефф, и Гарри отказывается признавать свою вину, потому что совсем ни в чем не виноват. Совсем. Все, как обычно, началось с идиотской шутки. Точнее, с совершенно идиотского развода на «слабо».</p><p>Или история о том, почему не нужно влезать в бессмысленные споры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on fire

Это все Джефф виноват. Во всем виноват Джефф, и Гарри отказывается признавать свою вину, потому что совсем ни в чем не виноват. Совсем. Все, как обычно, началось с идиотской шутки. Точнее, с совершенно идиотского развода на «слабо». А если быть совсем точным, то все началось с алкоголя. И Гарри… он ведь даже почти совсем не пил?! Только самую капельку. Совсем.

И как получилось так, что он согласился на всю эту авантюру, он понятия не имеет. И самое обидное, что он даже не обсудил это с Зейном. Хотя мог. Вообще-то Зейн сам виноват. Он прилетел в ЛА ночью, ничего заранее не сообщив Гарри, да и вообще никому. А у Гарри была назначена встреча на утро, поэтому ему пришлось уйти еще до того, как Зейн проснулся. Еще до того, как он перестал быть особенно милым и мягким, а его волосы, не собранные в тугой хвостик на затылке, беспорядочно спадали на его лоб. 

Стоило Гарри выскользнуть из-под его руки, как он обнял подушку и продолжил умиротворенно посапывать. И что, скажите на милость, оставалось делать Гарри? Не будить же его! А когда неожиданно наступил вечер, Гарри и опомниться не успел, как Джефф начал безжалостно его стебать, а он — Гарри — был слишком полон предвкушением скорой встречи с Зейном и самой капелькой алкоголем. И потому он согласился. Но он бы не был Гарри Стайлсом, если не захотел бы утереть Джеффу нос. Вместо предложенных двух, он принял три.

Самое смешное в том, что эта дрянь на него не подействовала. Точнее, ему так показалось. Сначала. Он даже не понял, в чем собственно заключался спор? И когда попытался выяснить это у Джеффа, тот заплетающимся языком стал втирать ему что-то о блондинках. Просидев с ним еще полчаса, но так ничего и не добившись, однако немного протрезвев, Гарри понял, что ему пора домой. По пути к выходу его угораздило завернуть в уборную, и вот тут-то, как только его рука опустилась на пряжку ремня, он и понял, как именно на него подействовала дрянь. 

Когда он быстрым шагом (но странной походкой) пытался пробраться сквозь толпу потных движущихся тел, все его нервные окончания и органы чувств начали бить тревогу, но тогда он еще даже представить себе не мог всю серьезность ситуации. Вся серьезность обрушилась на него в его черном Ровере, едва сев в который, он принялся судорожно расстегивать ремень и молнию, ибо давление на его каменную эрекцию казалось ему смертельным. Он сделал несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, которые обычно всегда помогали. Он был спокоен, дышал глубоко медленно, а руки крепко обхватывали и плотно сжимали руль.

Вдохи и выдохи не помогают. Все что он может почувствовать — пульсирующий член. Все, о чем он может думать, — это то, как даже с распахнутой ширинкой мокрая и чувствительная головка продолжает упираться в слои хлопка и денима, не находя себе место в его боксерах и джинсах. Нет, у него конечно и раньше случалось нечто подобное. Ну, встал без видимых на то причин, ну, с кем не бывает? Он всегда готов порадовать фанаток и фанатов новыми фотографиями Стайлса со стояком, иногда ему даже кажется, что его возбуждает именно сама мысль об этом. Ему нравится, когда на него смотрят. Ему нравится, когда его хотят.

Однако ему совсем не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Он абсолютно не может контролировать ни ее, ни свое тело, ни свои мысли. У него перехватывает дыхание, и потеют руки. Если точнее, то он весь покрывается испариной; он даже видит в зеркальце заднего вида, как тускло поблескивает его кожа на груди, благо расстегнутые верхние пуговицы предоставляют такую возможность. 

Господи, он думает не о том. Он думает совсем не о том. Все его мысли расползаются, как муравьи из растревоженного муравейника. Ему с большим трудом удается взять себя в руки и тронуться с места. Он безмерно благодарен за то, что сейчас так поздно, и на улице нет почти никакого автомобильного передвижения, иначе он бы уже восемь раз попал в аварию. Он тормозит там, где не надо, едет на красный свет и стоит на зеленый.  
У него самого стоит. Все еще. Болезненно и жарко. 

Гарри переводит дух на очередном светофоре, картинка перед глазами расплывается, глаза заволакивает молочная дымка. Ему так трудно дышать, у него так отчаянно болит внизу живота, если бы он только мог...  
Из транса его выводит резкий и противный звук клаксона позади стоящего автомобиля.

— Какого черта ты стоишь, козел? Понакупают танков, а потом не видят, не слышат там нихрена... — доносится до него раздраженный голос водителя дешевенького Форда. 

Гарри хотел бы извиниться, правда, но в глотке у него пересохло настолько, что он не может даже рта раскрыть. Парень быстро жмет на газ, срываясь с места и откидываясь на сиденье.   
Еще так долго. Почему до его дома так долго ехать? Какой дурак будет покупать дом так далеко?! От чего далеко — он не уверен, но это так или иначе далеко.

Стайлс откидывает влажную прядь со лба. Точно, он просто мыслит нелогично. Все у него в порядке — и с домом, и с расстоянием до него. Он просто немного перевозбужден. Хотя кого он обманывает? Он чудовищно возбужден. Он, блять, своим членом может гвозди забивать. Он может дырки в стенах делать. Он может… он может затрахать Зейна до смерти, не слезать с него, пока тот не попросит пощады, брать его во всех возможных позах, которые могут придти ему в голову, а судя по его нынешнему состоянию, он может быть очень изобретательным. 

Зачем только он начал думать о Зейне? Теперь ему еще хуже! Стайлс продолжает материться про себя, в то время как его рука неуклонно спускается вниз по груди и животу. Ниже, ниже, еще ниже. Это какой-то инстинкт, честное слово, он сам не знает, как это произошло, он только хотел немного сжать, ну ладно, может легонько погладить, но как он умудрился начать так откровенно надрачивать свой член прямо сквозь боксеры, при чем левой рукой, хотя он правша все то время, что себя помнит?

Он почти совсем не следит за дорогой, вытаскивая член из трусов и начиная ритмично двигать по стволу вверх и вниз. У него, оказывается, такие длинные пальцы… Почему он раньше этого не замечал? Они так здорово смотрятся на его толстом и большом члене, так эротично, с ума сойти.  
Минуты не прошло, а он уже сидит с залитой спермой рукой и недоверчиво смотрит на свой все так же стоящий член.

— Ну что тебе нужно?! — говорит он вслух. Это глупо, и он даже думать не хочет, как еще более глупо это выглядит со стороны. — Я же кончил! Что еще?

У его члена явно свои мысли на этот счет, ибо он даже не думает обмякать. Гарри тихонько хнычет и давит на газ.  
К тому времени, когда он добирается до дома, у него исчерпан весь словарный запас нецензурной лексики, а так же весь запас салфеток в машине. Ему едва хватает сил на то, чтобы застегнуть молнию, ремнем он решает не заморачиваться. Поставив машину в гараж, парень рванул к парадной двери, видя освещенный мягким светом холл, и надеясь на то, что Зейн еще не спит.

Удача сегодня явно не на его стороне. Зейна нет в холле, а значит, что он уже лег спать, и Гарри, правда, снова не хочет его будить, тем более, что он чувствует себя полным идиотом. Точнее, это Джефф идиот. Полный идиот. Гарри выпивает стакан воды и моет руки. Нет, сперва он моет руки, а потом пьет воду. Господи, он даже это не может запомнить, потому что все его мысли заняты собственным членом, который не хочет умещаться в боксерах. и из-за которого у него все тело колется. 

Когда он слышит знакомые шаги на лестнице, он почти вскрикивает от восторга. И почти кончает только от ожидания встречи с Зейном. Нет, серьезно?

— Зейн! – все таки кричит он и бросается парню навстречу, подхватывая его на последней ступеньке и не давая ступить на пол. Он целует его в шею и в подбородок, нюхает его футболку на груди, прижимает его спиной к стене и отчаянно трется о него своим пахом.

— Блять, Хаз, я тоже рад тебя видеть, но ты не мог бы притормозить? — голос Зейна сонный и недовольный.

— Мог бы, — жалобно скулит Гарри, — я сейчас… сейчас приторможу, только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — он продолжает быстро и нетерпеливо бормотать, заставляя Зейна обхватить себя ногами и впечатывая его в стену еще сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, еще немного… — тяжело выдыхает он.

Нижняя часть его туловища живет своей жизнью. Он не сбавляя темпа, продолжает тереться о Зейна, который с трудом начинает понимать, что происходит.

— Гарри, — предостерегающе говорит он. 

Но Стайлса уже не остановить. Он засасывает в рот мочку его уха, утыкаясь носом в теплую и колючую сторону его головы. Еще несколько толчков, еще совсем, совсем немного. Он заставляет Зейна подпрыгивать вверх на своих бедрах, и в момент, когда он опускается, Гарри ловит его встречным толчком. А еще он продолжает отчаянно тереться, и это было бы почти болезненно, но куда более болезненным ему сейчас кажется то, что он до сих пор не кончил. Наконец Зейн, до этого крепко держащийся за его плечи, опасливо протискивает руку между их напряженными телами, и стоит ему приблизить ее к достоинству Стайлса, тот с громким стоном кончает, запрокинув голову и стукнув кулаком по стене.

— Так, ладно, теперь, пока ты не выблевал все содержимое своего желудка на меня, скажи под чем ты, и мы пойдем в ванну, — совершенно спокойно говорит Зейн, толкая его в покрытую капельками пота грудь. 

Парень отпускает его на землю, дает вывернуться из-под своей хватки и встать позади него. Сам же он в это время прислоняется к стене, где только что был Зейн. Он поднимает руку параллельно полу прижимает ее к стене на уровень глаз и опускается на нее лбом.

— Что ты принял? — повторяет вопрос Малик.

— Я не принимал ничего, — сдавленно бормочет Хаз. — Я ничего не принимал, это Джефф, это все он. Да я уже даже протрезветь успел, пока ехал. А эти таблетки… они такие маленькие, я даже не поверил, что это настоящие таблетки, думал, что он прикалывается, а он и прикололся, засранец. И синенькие. Они синенькие, понимаешь? А я даже не пил, только самую капельку. И я сразу поехал к тебе и я… — его слова звучат все более неразборчивей и заканчиваются болезненным вздохом.

— Детка, тебе плохо? Я не знаю, что за дрянь он тебе подсунул, но я…

— Виагра, Зейн! Это гребаная виагра, — стонет Гарри и поворачивается к парню лицом. — Я выпил несколько на «слабо». Результат на лицо. Точнее, немного ниже.

Он виновато смотрит вниз, и Зейн прослеживает за его взглядом только затем, чтобы найти неопровержимые доказательства в виде натянутых и липнущих к его, снова стоящему, члену трусов.

Сказать, что Зейн ржет — значит не сказать ничего. Он хохочет, как ненормальный, так, что его глаза сужаются, а нос покрывается милыми морщинками. Он ужасно милый, даже когда смеется над Гарри, поэтому второму никогда не удавалось обижаться на него. А сейчас у него просто нет сил обижаться. Правда. Он уставший и измотанный, и у него ноет низ живота, да и все, что ниже низа живота тоже.

— Ты мне поможешь, или как? — стараясь звучать обиженно, спрашивает он.

— Не, лучше нафоткаю тебя и пошлю твоим коллегам по группе, пусть поржут? 

— Зе-е-йн!

— У тебя что, правда вся кровь от мозгов отлила? Шуток не понимаешь? Конечно, я тебе помогу. Возможно, в твоих новых способностях есть положительные стороны, — с ухмылкой добавляет он.

Член Гарри дергается от одного вида его губ. А хозяин члена почти бегом направляется в спальню, на ходу включая в их спальне ночник на прикроватной тумбочке и стягивая с себя промокшую от пота одежду. К тому моменту, когда он заканчивает, на пороге появляется Малик все еще в широких серых спальных штанах и черной футболке Гарри, которая ему велика. Он выглядит так уютно и по-домашнему, что Гарри хотел бы обниматься с ним до утра. Если бы не хотел так сильно оказаться внутри него, растягивая, наполняя его собой, давая облегчение своему дрожащему от нетерпения члену.

Несмотря на свое состояние, Гарри движется почти молниеносно. Он оказывается в паре дюймов от Зейна как раз в тот момент, когда тот спускает по своим худым ногам штаны вместе с боксерами и выпрямляется, сталкиваясь с горящим взглядом зеленых глаз.

— Стайлс, ты меня пугаешь.

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Гарри во второй раз за ночь подхватывая его на руки и неся к постели. Он кидает его поперек их огромной кровати и наваливается сверху. Стайлс упирается коленями в матрас, заводя одну руку за голову Малика и перенося на нее весь вес, пытается задрать его (свою) футболку. Получается не очень. Ему удается разглядеть темный ореол левого соска, но парню и этого достаточно, он опускает голову и принимается грубо и быстро сосать.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, — заходится стонами Зейн и цепляется за бок Гарри, но рука соскальзывает по мокрой коже.

Член Гарри, не переставая, производит все большие порции смазки; скосив глаза вниз, Зейн видит, как влажно поблескивают его лобковые волосы. Ладонью Стайлс накрывает полутвердый член Малика и судорожно сжимает его в кулаке, глухо постанывая в шею парня под собой. Он по-настоящему теряет контроль, когда заменяет член Зейна в своей руке на свой собственный и упрямо подводит головку к неразработанному входу парня. 

— С ума сошел?! — выбрыкивается старший. — Ты меня порвать хочешь?

— Хочу… — скулит Хаз

— Что?

— Хочу быть в тебе, хочу кончить, хочу, чтобы все прекратило ныть, — с мольбой в голосе говорит он, поднимая голову и смотря Зейну в глаза. Малик осторожно поглаживает его по щеке и, приподнимаясь, целует в нос.

— Смазка в тумбочке, это не займет много времени, Хаз.

Гарри послушно отрывается от него, двигаясь в сторону прикроватной тумбочки. Проходит еще какое-то время, за которое он успевает найти все, включая запасные ключи, бумажник Хорана, сережку двоюродной сестры Зейна, резинки для волос и раскрошившееся печенье — все, кроме смазки. Еще немного, и он начнет биться головой, и своим гордо стоящим членом об эту идиотскую тумбу. Внезапно его осеняет, и он заглядывает под кровать, и вот оно. Точнее, он, наполовину использованный тюбик со смазкой. С победным криком он в мгновение ока оказывается на кровати рядом со смеющимся Зейном. Гарри смазывает сразу три пальца и отбрасывает лубрикант, слыша, как он стукается об пол и видя укоризненный взгляд Малика.

— Зрение не испорть, когда будешь глаза закатывать, — едко бормочет он, за что получает подзатыльник

— Давай уже, — нарочито безразличным тоном бросает Зейн.

Последнее, что ему нужно — это чтобы ему повторяли дважды. Гарри скользит пальцами вокруг плотного кольца мышц и, не тратя больше времени, проталкивает средний внутрь. Он примыкает к губам Зейна, ловя его тихие вздохи и стоны. Двигая пальцем туда и обратно, он незаметно для себя наваливается на ногу Малика, пригвождая ее к постели и неторопливо потираясь о нее своим мокрым членом.

— Извращенец, — шипит Зейн и тут же добавляет: — Еще.

Гарри изо всех сил пытается сдерживаться. И тогда, когда чувствует как гладкие стенки плотно обхватывают два его пальца, и тогда, когда ему удается нащупать простату, а Зейн вскидывает бедра так, что Гарри почти что оказывается на полу. Он терпеливо сводит и разводит пальцы. Но сдерживаться становится ощутимо труднее, когда Малик обхватывает оба их члена и начинает двигать по ним рукой от основания до головки, а затем обратно, но слишком медленно, чтобы кончить. Хотя… Гарри бы кончил. Сегодня он и от меньшего кончал. Ему все еще немного стыдно за сцену в холле. Но Зейн не так прост, он перехватывает его член у основания и не дает излиться себе на живот.

— Отпусти, — низко стонет Стайлс, отчаянно толкаясь в его руку и ускоряя движения пальцами.

— Нет, — в тон ему отвечает Зейн.

Гарри вынимает из него пальцы, заставляя всхлипнуть от неожиданности, и заменяет их своим членом, по которому быстро проводит рукой, смешивая остатки естественной смазки и лубриканта на всякий случай. Крупная головка растягивает сфинктер, тело Малика старается вытолкнуть инородный предмет, а его обладатель жмурится и закусывает губу — весь воздух из легких словно исчез. Гарри приходится придерживать член у основания. В итоге ему удается полностью погрузиться внутрь Зейна, заставляя его прочувствовать каждый дюйм, каждую венку, которая от прилившей крови стала проявляться сильнее, чем обычно. Он еще более горячий и твердый, чем раньше. Ему хочется спросить у Зейна как тот себя чувствует, но он и так понял по его прерывистому дыханию, приоткрытому рту и покрасневшим скулам.

Он кончает. Снова. Не сделав ни одного толчка, ничего не сделав. Только от ощущения стискивающих его мышц, от запаха Зейна, от его тонких пальцев, перебирающих его волосы. Он кончает, и это было бы смешно, если бы его эякуляция сопровождалась изменениями в его эрекции. Очевидно, все будет не так-то просто. Малик распахивает ресницы и во все глаза смотрит на замершее над ним в гримасе удовольствия лицо. Затем Гарри открывает глаза и с таким же удивлением смотрит на Зейна.

— Но… но разве ты не…? — он может не продолжать, он отлично чувствует, что Гарри кончил — много, долго, глубоко. Он также чувствует, что он все такой же твердый внутри него, и это невероятно. Этого просто не может быть.

Гарри тоже так думает или думал раньше. По идее он и без виагры может кончить три раза, но последний раз точно будет почти на сухую, плюс у него не будет стоять так, как у девственника на порно. Его это бесит. Он ничего не отвечает, лишь покачивает головой и делает пробный толчок. От его силы Зейн двигается вверх, сдвигая одеяло и комкая без того задранную до подмышек майку. 

Стайлс выходит до половины, и медленно покачивая бедрами, возвращается назад. Он складывает обе руки Зейна у него над головой и опирается на них для равновесия. Следующий толчок. и Малик опять подпрыгивает вверх. Это сексуально, — думает Гарри про себя. Теперь он не останавливается, подаваясь бедрами вперед, яростно вбиваясь в жаждущее разрядки тело. Он впивается зубами в основание шеи Зейна, засасывая, зализывая и прикусывая снова. Зейн стонет высоким голосом, пока закидывает ноги ему за спину и сцепляет их у него над поясницей. Гарри трахается жестко, остервенело и отчаянно, не так, как обычно, и Зейну это нравится. Комната заполняется влажными звуками и запахом секса.

— Блять! — вскрикивает он на очередном глубоком толчке, задевающим простату.

— Слишком? — беспокойно спрашивает Гарри.

— Нормально, — с придыханием отвечает Зейн, — отпусти мою руку, или сделай что-нибудь сам, — говорит он и выразительно смотрит на свой налившейся кровью член.

— Нет, — выдыхает Гарри, — давай так, — и для пущей убедительности он наваливается на его руки еще сильнее, почти наверняка оставляя синяки на запястьях.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу так, — передразнивает его Малик.

— Иногда можешь, не ври, к тому же теперь у меня еще и есть суперсила!

— Гарри, какой же ты… — он не успевает договорить, потому что бедра Стайлса ощутимо встречаются с его задницей. — Ладно. Но все равно отпусти мои руки, хочу держаться за тебя.

Гарри кривовато улыбается ему и выпускает руки из своего плена, теперь он упирается ими в кровать, опускаясь на локти по обе стороны от Зейна и почти полностью накрывая его собой. Малик обнимает его за спину, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по перекатывающимся под кожей мышцам и спускаясь вниз, начиная мять его ягодицы, притягивая к себе. Он перемещает ноги повыше так, что теперь его колени упираются в подмышки Гарри, и плотно сжимает ими его бока. Он двигается почти на автомате, все его естество превратилось в большой пульсирующий комок энергии. Он и не думает о том, чтобы замедлиться или перевести дух, Зейн повторяет его имя, снова и снова, его рот соблазнительно приоткрыт, а розовый язык то и дело скользит по нижней губе, поэтому он наклоняется, чтобы прижаться к нему поцелуем. Зейн дрожит всем телом, и Гарри точно знает, что он уже близко, его член — болезненно красный и подрагивающий — упирается в живот Стайлса. Гарри неутомим. Он максимально ускоряет темп, наблюдая за эмоциями на лице Малика, и с удовольствием глядя, как его пронзает острое наслаждение, а те самые эмоции сменяются почти болезненным выражением, знаменуя собой нахлынувший оргазм. Из-за позы Зейн изливается вязкими струйками себе на шею и грудь, а вот Гарри с этим везет меньше. Он кончает на сухую, содрогаясь, но не наполняя Зейна своим семенем. Он выходит из него, все еще до смешного твердый.

Стайлс без сил валится набок и отползает к изголовью кровати. Зейн еще мгновенье лежит так, с задранными ногами и майкой, и завороженно пялится в потолок. Гарри уже почти что начинает волноваться, но Зейн наконец опускает ноги и садится слишком быстро, в результате чего шипит, а потом стягивает с себя промокшую футболку и откидывает ее в сторону. Он ложится рядом с Гарри на скомканную постель и, повернувшись на бок, лицом к Стайлсу, целует его в щеку. Зейн кажется расслабленным и удовлетворенным, Хаз слышит едва слышное «спасибо», произнесенное куда-то в область его шеи. Парень и сам хотел бы расслабиться, но ему мешает все то же самое обстоятельство. Гарри почти хочется плакать.

Он поглаживает себя по груди и животу, и Зейн в который раз не может не восхититься его телом, упругой и теплой кожей. Он присоединяет свою руку к руке Гарри и начинает поглаживать напряженные мышцы его живота, обводит кончиком пальца пупок, спускаясь ниже и чувствуя под ладонью жесткие волоски. Гарри поворачивает лицо в его сторону, но Зейн предпочитает не смотреть в его проницательные глаза, а скользить взглядом по татуировкам. Взгляд задерживается на веточках внизу живота, а затем перемещается на его все такой же эрегированный член. Теперь уже Зейн не может не смотреть на Гарри во все глаза, в то время как его рука, обходя пах, скользит на бедро, легонько царапая нежную кожу, покрытую коротенькими волосками, а затем крепко сжимая и снова мягко поглаживая мышцы.

— Ты… хочешь еще?

— Я ничего не хочу, — страдальческим голосом оповещает Хаз, — он хочет.

— Он мне нравится больше, чем ты, — обиженно тянет Зейн, стискивая его стояк в кулаке.

Гарри со стоном сжимает в руке край подушки, на которой лежит. Кажется, Зейну не на шутку понравилось состояние Стайлса, а это чревато последствиями. Хотя в данный момент Гарри не против. Зейн снова садится на колени и быстро перекидывает ногу через бедра лежащего парня. Он забирается верхом, обхватывает рукой член Гарри и свой, уже опять наполовину твердый.

— С тобой-то что? — хрипит Гарри, — тоже виагрой баловался?

— Я просто по тебе скучал, — смотря вниз на движения своей руки и не отрываясь от своего занятия. говорит Зейн.

Гарри хочет ему чем-нибудь ответить, но не успевает, Малик проводит рукой от основания до кончика, чуть сжимая мокрую головку в кулаке, посылая новые волны удовольствия вниз по позвоночнику. Стайлс соскакивает. словно ужаленный, и опрокидывает парня на ковать, не желая больше медлить, он переворачивает его на живот и подтягивает к себе, придерживая за бедра, целуя вытатуированного у основании шеи павлина. Зейн и так уже порядком возбужден, поэтому спорить и не думает. Гарри встает позади него, помогая занять коленно-локтевую позицию. Он притягивает Малика к себе за волосы, собрав их в кулак на макушке, а потом, обхватив поперек груди, заставляет запрокинуть голову и повернуть ее в сторону, чтобы позволить себя поцеловать. Поцелуй получается страстным, но неожиданно бережным, одновременно показывающим их обоюдную потребность в физической близости и в желании заботиться друг о друге. 

Волосы Гарри щекочут ему щеку и Зейн чувствует, как Хаз приставляет головку к его входу и плавно скользит внутрь. Они ненадолго замирают вместе, не целуясь, но соприкасаясь губами. Спустя какое-то время Хаз отпускает его, давая возможность упереться руками в матрас, придерживая за плечо, а затем и прижимаясь к его спине, перемещая свои ладони по обе стороны от тела парня перед собой, так же, как и он, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Длинные волосы Зейна падают ему на лицо, и он периодически пытается убрать их за ухо, в то время как Гарри продолжает целовать выбритые бока. 

Стайлс изредка касается члена Зейна, поддерживая его в тонусе и пачкая ладонь выступающей смазкой. Он делает первый толчок, который больше похож на то, как если бы он потерся своими бедрами о задницу Зейна. Гарри повторяет это движение еще несколько раз, вслушиваясь, как учащается дыхание Малика. И тут его осеняет. Он пригибает Зейна к кровати, кладя свою большую ладонь между островатыми лопатками парня и выпрямляясь.

— Давай сам, — тягучим, как патока, голосом говорит Гарри, — покажи мне, как он тебе нравится.

Малик прогибается в спине, подаваясь тем самым назад, на Гарри. Парень тихонько постанывает и опускается на локти. Он роняет голову на подушки, когда начинает медленно и размеренно трахать себе членом Стайлса, прогибаясь все сильнее и варьируя темп от быстрых толчков назад до долгих покачиваний бедрами. Поддаваясь порыву, он закидывает руку себе за спину и придерживает себя за ягодицу, раскрываясь перед Гарри и позволяя ему с еще большим упоением наблюдать, как Зейн двигается на нем, как хорошо он принимает его, каким растянутым и мокрым он кажется. Гарри замирает, склонив голову на бок, едва дыша, боясь разрушить момент, и сделать что-то не так. Он прожигает взглядом макушку Зейна, разглядывает родинки на его спине и хочет перецеловать каждую.

— Ты прекрасен, ты знаешь, — то ли спрашивает, то ли констатирует он.

Зейн сжимается вокруг него, нарочно или нет, но именно это подталкивает его к действию. Стайлс наклоняется вперед, крепко сжимая талию Зейна и целуя его спину, так, как и хотел. Он почти теряет связь с реальностью от наполняющих его ощущений. То же самое происходит и с Зейном, он несколько раз пытается прикоснуться к себе, но не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме горячего и твердого члена Гарри внутри себя. Гарри прикусывает кожу на загривке Зейна, зарабатывая высокий стон и тихое «блять». Его сильные пальцы разминают поясницу Малика. Рука Зейна с его задницы перемещается на бедро Гарри, вцепляясь в него короткими ногтями и побуждая ускориться. Хаз снова приподнимается, возвращает руки на их предыдущее местоположение и выходит из Зейна, чтобы одним сильным толчком снова наполнить его собой. Он начинает свои возвратно-поступательные движения, методично шлепая Зейна по заднице, когда тот начинает слишком сильно и часто выгибаться и прогибаться, стараясь насадиться сильнее. 

Гарри дергает его на себя, отбивая охоту елозить и пытаться задать свой ритм. Теперь он трахает его жадно и быстро, так что ночник, который так и остался включенным, подрагивает на прикроватной тумбочке. Гарри обхватывает Зейна поперек живота и скользит ладонью вниз, беря в руку его член. Он делает пару резких движений, потом передвигает руку ниже, сжимая мошонку в горсть. Зейн отзывается всхлипом и хлопает ладонью по подушке. Гарри толкается в его податливое тело, продолжая нашептывать ему о том, как он великолепен. Его собственная поясница начинает ныть от того, с какой силой он вколачивается в Зейна. Парень приподнимает бедра так, чтобы попадать по набухшей простате своего партнера снова и снова. Малик стискивает его внутренними мышцами, чувствуя, как приближается их оргазм в пульсации члена Гарри внутри себя, в рокоте собственного сердца. Гарри чувствует это тоже, дыхание становится сбивчивым, и все внутри словно сжимается. Он видит, как блестит от пота кожа Зейна, и чувствует, как к его собственному лицу прилипают влажные пряди волос. 

Стайлс скользит по плечам парня перед собой, а потом возвращается к его напряженному торсу. Он пощипывает соски Зейна, не прекращая вбиваться в него, надрачивает его член и, только услышав свое имя из его уст, произнесенное на выкрике, с придыханием, и ощутив, как теплая жидкость заливает его руку, кончает сам, все еще совершая несколько толчков по инерции и медленно двигая рукой по его стволу. В этот раз он снова заполняет его своим семенем, втрахивая его, напоследок покачивая бедрами, проходя сквозь свой оргазм, и помогая Зейну пройти через свой. Они захлебываются наслаждением, которое накрывает их обоих с головой.  
Гарри второй раз за ночь обессиленно сваливается на кровать, крепко зажмурив глаза. Зейн сваливается рядом, Хаз не видит, но чувствует его. Они какое-то время лежат молча, восстанавливая дыхание. Он бы мог попытаться заснуть. У него бы не вышло, но он мог бы попытаться, но его посторгазменную негу нарушает бодрый голос Малика.

— Знаешь что? Пока ты в таком состоянии, мы должны кое-что попробовать, — решает Зейн. Гарри не успевает запротестовать, как Малик срывается с постели и оказывается у своего рюкзака, с которым он постоянно путешествует в туре. 

— Как оказалось, — продолжает он, присаживаясь на корточки и перебирая содержимое рюкзака, — не только твои друзья беспокоятся о нашей личной жизни, но и мои тоже. И если твои предлагают виагру, мои — вот это.

Гарри с трудом отрывает голову от подушки и сквозь, застилающий глаза, пот, пытается разглядеть яркое нечто в руках у парня. Нечто клубничного цвета. И продолговатой формы…

— Вибратор?! Скажи, что ты шутишь.

— Я не шучу, и это не вибратор, а дилдо, — радостно сообщает Зейн, а затем хмурит брови, — хотя… может и вибратор, хрен поймешь, я еще сам не разобрался, — его слова прерываются громким жужжанием. 

— Ого, все-таки вибратор! — смеется Малик. Он всегда такой после оргазма, — думает Гарри. Веселый и хихикающий, не умеющий держать на замке свой дурацкий рот, который продолжает растягиваться в улыбке. Стайлс знает это уже несколько лет, как и то, что это одна из тех мелочей, в которых они похожи. Он уверен, что может почувствовать, как на собственной щеке появляется ямочка.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло приказывает он.

Парень запрыгивает на кровать, так что Гарри подпрыгивает тоже, как и его вроде бы приходящий в себя член. Зейн недовольно смотрит на свои бедра и быстренько вытирает с них сперму, подняв край сбившейся простыни. Гарри продолжает улыбаться, когда Малик свешивается с кровати вниз головой в поисках брошенной смазки, позволяя лицезреть свою маленькую задницу. Он быстро возвращается в нормальное положение и зубами отвинчивает крышечку. На это Гарри морщится, а Зейн строит ему рожицу. 

— Разведи колени, — указывает он.

Гарри послушно выполняет его требование. У его стояка уже вполне нормальные для него размеры, вены не излишне выпуклы, действие лекарства потихоньку спадает, так что ничего плохого в том, чтобы ускорить этот процесс Гарри не видит. Он подтягивает подушку себе под голову и, уперевшись ступнями в кровать, разводит ноги. Малик смазывает вибратор и щедро выдавливает прозрачную жидкость прямо на сжавшееся колечко мышц перед собой, зная, что Гарри давно не был снизу. Он надавливает на сфинктер большим пальцем, затем массирует вокруг, а после надавливает снова, то и дело поглядывая наверх и следя за реакцией Гарри. Он вводит большой палец до второй фаланги, а затем заменяет его на указательный. К тому времени, как ему удается просунуть указательный и средний пальцы внутрь, Стайлс срывает голос. 

— Детка, ты готов? — спрашивает Зейн, приставляя кончик вибратора к сжимающейся дырочке

— Да, — сипит Гарри.

Он немного приподнимается и старается расслабиться. Зейн медленно проталкивает игрушку внутрь, доводит до середины и тянет назад. Гарри изгибается из последних сил и сжимает простынь в кулаках, запрокидывая голову и открывая вид на свою сильную напряженную шею. Зейн и сам напряжен, с его губ срываются утешительные слова вперемешку с ругательствами и тяжелыми вздохами. Он вводит «клубничное нечто» до упора и принимается целовать живот парня под собой, тереться щетиной об его раздвинутые бедра и облизывать мошонку в надежде заставить его полностью отдаться в руки Зейна. Стайлс с трудом приподнимается на локтях, и по его взгляду Зейн понимает, что дальше медлить не имеет смысла.

Он еще несколько раз двигает вибратором внутрь и наружу, а потом нажимает на кнопку. Гарри подбрасывает над скомканными простынями. Он норовит сжать ноги, его голова беспомощно поворачивается из стороны в сторону на подушке, а из распухших губ вырываются низкие стоны. Малик чувствует, как его член заинтересованно дергается у него между ног, но предпочитает это игнорировать. Вместо этого он наклоняется и берет влажный член Гарри в рот. Вибратор работает на средней скорости, но Зейн знает, что после всего, что сегодня было, Гарри не нужно много. Исходя из этих размышлений, он передвигает игрушку под, как ему кажется, нужным углом, позволяя ей беспрерывно стимулировать простату, а сам заглатывает член Гарри до основания. Он твердый и терпкий, и Зейн на секунду забывает как дышать, поэтому с кашлем выпускает его изо рта и возвращается в свое исходное положение, сидя на коленях между дрожащих ног Стайлса. Он видит, как плотно обхватывают внутренние мышцы Гарри вибрирующий предмет и, и не удержавшись, тянет его на себя, чтобы снова толкнуть внутрь, трахая его уже разработанную задницу.

Он едва успевает снова взять в рот головку, как Гарри кончает с громким, почти что болезненным криком. Зейн быстро выключает и вынимает игрушку, на ходу вытирая потеки спермы на подбородке из тех, что он не успел проглотить.

Гарри почти что без сознания. Вот теперь он пуст и по-настоящему удовлетворен, а еще все его мышцы и даже, кажется, кости расслаблены и требуют отдыха. Парень чувствует свое тело, каждую клеточку, и в то же самое время он стал словно невесомым или превратился в желе, он пока не уверен. Мучительная тяжесть внизу живота прошла, как и непрекращающаяся эрекция. Он едва разлепляет ресницы, чтобы увидеть абсолютно обнаженного Малика, неловко семенящего в ванну с вибратором в руке. На секунду он проваливается в сон, а просыпается, когда прохладная мокрая ткань касается его щек. Зейн вытирает его лицо, шею и торс. Он скользит мокрым полотенцем к нем у между ног, но Гарри вяло отпихивает его, будучи еще слишком чувствительным. Парень прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в перемещения Зейна по их спальне. В конце концов он, лежа в позе морской звезды, чувствует, как рядом с ним прогибается матрас. 

— Я так понимаю, простыни менять мы не будем? — Гарри издает нечленораздельный звук. — Ясно. Может, перейдем в другую спальню? — в ответ еще один набор труднораспознаваемых гласных и согласных.

Малик сдается и, выключив свет, залезает на кровать, стараясь найти удобное место для сна. Самым удобным местом оказывается спина Гарри, к которой он и прижимается, обхватив уже лежащего на боку парня поперек туловища. Он несколько раз целует его шею, лопатки, предплечье и спину, одновременно поглаживая его живот и грудь и протискивая свою ногу между его ног.

— Если ты думаешь, что мы оставим эту ситуацию просто так, то ты ошибаешься, — говорит он в тишину комнаты, нарушаемую только глубоким и ровным дыханием Гарри. — Я должен позвонить Джеффу и узнать, где он взял эти таблетки, — с улыбкой, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, добавляет Зейн.


End file.
